The Chronicles of Magic
The Chronicles of Magic are the magic scrolls who record the entire written history of the world (called Thurkear by the dragons), and the working title of this world. The world is one of grand magics, and various races. --Work in Progress. Please do not add. Thank you. SIMONBasileuV -- History of the World ---- See History of Thurkear for the full article The world as we know it today is in the 7th Era or Eon (both words hailing from the dragon word eorkc which means year). It has suffered many times of large cataclysms and wars, and the landscape is broken many a time. Long ago, in a past all but forgotten, there was no life. But from the lifeless void emerged four creatures of immense power. Those are known today as the Ancient Four. They created the first life: the creatures known today as the dragons, giants, demons, and rumara. Then, the First Gods arrived. Those three gods created the humanoid races, and soon there was war between the First Gods and the Ancient Four. After long a battle, it was clear no one could win, and all powers withdrew from the mortal realms. The world was left without guidance, yet new gods sprang up to fill in the gap, but the gap was not entirely filled, for the new gods lacked the power the First Gods had possessed, and so the world didn't reach the destination it was meant for, long ago. And yet, there are rumors of perils beyond measure, waiting for a chance to strike at the world of Thurkear, and they can only be fought with the knowledge long forgotten... Geography of Thurkear ---- Thurkear consists of three main continents: Okarynto (a small continent in the south), Allosinaba (a large continent in the northwest), and Sigminya (the largest of the three continents, a continent in the east). Between are groups of islands known as the Wall, the largest isles being those known as Svantinor, Gu'Rol, and Zunaka. Races of Thurkear ---- In Thurkear, three main races are dominant. *Humans: as versatile as usual, humans make up for the majority of the humanoid population. They are ever curious to invent something new, and many take great journeys. They are also very ambitious and (usually) hard working. See Humans of Thurkear for more information. *Elves: Elves live in the large forests, where they hunt at day and sing at night. They are artistic, usually carefree people who often show a knack for magic. However, when trouble should come to their homes, they quickly rise to defend it. See Elves of Thurkear for more information. *Dwarves: stout, strong, enduring, the dwarves are the race of the mountains. They have a strong sense of honor, and act to that sense. They are suspicious of strangers, but when made into a friend, are the best and most loyal friends one can wish. See Dwarves of Thurkear for more information. Also, there are four races of 'monsters' who are very much of great importance and power: *Dragons: large, proud, and very powerful, the dragons are the lords of the air. There are many different kinds of true dragons, and even more kinds of lesser dragons. True dragons are masters of magic, live a very long time, and are able auromancers. Some breath fire, while others breath lightning, and some breath acid. *Rumara: the Fish of Dream look like twisted fish the size of sharks, with weird tentacles and grey skin. They are masters of altering the Eternal Dream, and are all able to hold their own using aquamancy. All are highly intelligent (just as the dragons), with long live spans and even longer memories. *Giants: the Children of the Earth are the race that, of the four 'monsters', is the most corrupted. Very few of the true giants are alive anymore, and even fewer remember their heritage. Many of them have falllen to cruelty and stupidity, and there are few who can teach the ancient magic of truenames. However, many (if not all) are at least to some degree capable of performing some geomancy. *Demons: the Embers are many in shape and appearance. But only the true demons, large horrors of fire and shadow, are the masters of their heritage: the use of soul magic and pyromancy. Many demons were banished from the Earth long ago, but some remained, and the descendants of those now roam the continents Finally, there are five races of spirits who are diverse enough to be called real races (instead of collaborations). *Djinn *Efreet *Dao *Marid *Jann Magic ---- Magic is the common term for energy used to alter the fabric of reality directly, using other means than one's own physical prowess or the result of that physical prowess. There are many kinds of magic, each of which will be explained below. *Heart Magic: Heart magic is the magic used most prominently in the world. It makes use of weird gestures and phrases, and is about what you can do using the strength of your personality or intellect. Dragons are inborn masters of the heart magic, as are a multitude of other creatures. *Spirit Magic: Spirits are existing everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Those with the power to connect to those spirits can channel their powers to great degree. *Elemental Magics: The magics of earth, fire, water, and air are ancient and powerful. Giants, demons, aboleths, and dragons (respectively) are the masters of these magics. *Dream Magic: The Eternal Dream encompasses the World like a cloud a bird. All minds link to this cloud when they dream, yet only a select few are able to directly alter it. Rumara are the masters of this world, and feed on the dreams of men. The most powerful dream magician is the one with the greatest imagination and control over his mind. *Script Magic: The Language of Glyphs encompasses creation. Those with the knowledge of it can use it to alter creation to their own will. *Shape Magic: The magic of the demons, shape magic is the power to twist the fabric of reality into your own desires. Imagination and willpower are here the greatest goods. Category:Chronicles of Magic Category:Non Stereotypical Fantasy World Category:Worlds